


The school

by Redzik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Wolfsbane Poisoning, school day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day in school really. Dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The school

**Author's Note:**

> A dream I had. It was sooo cool ^^ but it stopped when it get to the best part :(  
> I did my best to follow my dream as closely as possible, but I had to add/change a few small things so it made sense. For example I had a feeling it takes place somewhere in the second season, when Derek was still an Alpha and they weren't exactly allies. But then there were Liam and Kira, Scott was an Alpha and some other things pointing at the season four, so... adapting.  
> On the picture is a map of the area, where action takes place, since I'm rubbish at the descriptions.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Wolf and it's characters.

“I'm telling you, she suspects something,” Stiles argued. He, Scott and Liam were standing before the school and covertly watched one of the teachers.

Liam had a feeling he was watched and followed, so he shared his worries with Stiles since he didn't want to bother his Alpha. It didn't take long to identify his stalker – the biology teacher, still fairly young and definitely curious. But Stiles didn't think she was a hunter. Probably. Maybe.

“Okay, well, be careful,” Scott finally replied distractedly. “Don't be alone at any time and stay away from her. I'm skipping rest of the classes with Kira today, so see you later.” He waved and bounded off. The remained two stared after him.

“Is he always like that?” Liam asked, shocked at the flippant way of his Alpha.

“When a girl is involved? Yes,” Stiles sighed. “Come on. Let's pretend we're normal teenagers.”

That only worked for a while. They got too curious and started following the teacher in return. On the last period she went to the orchard, that was near the school for some fruits for her class. When she went back inside the building, they ignored the bell and went to investigate. They found nothing suspicious, but Stiles was fairly sure the fruits shouldn't be looking so nice outside the shop display.

“What's that smell?” Liam asked suddenly, turning around slowly and sniffing.

“What smell?” Stiles asked uneasily.

“That way,” Liam started walking, following his nose. They found themselves before a part of destroyed fence, obviously made for a shortcut to the orchard from the residents block. Like the people couldn't walk that short distance to the gate, seriously. Liam went through first and hissed, pressing his hand to his side.

“Watch out for the wire,” he warned the other boy. Stiles nodded and carefully followed.

They soon stopped at the small gathering of trees and bushes, that grew wildly outside the orchard just a few feet from the block.

“It's coming from here,” Liam said, wheezing slightly.

“Are you alright?” Stiles frowned at him. The boy looked a little pale and sweat started to appear on his skin.

“I don't know.”

Stiles looked around quickly. He noted a person with a camera on the balcony he was sure was pointed in their direction. So it was a trap. And now that he knew that he easily spotted the violet flowers hidden in the bushes. Wolfsbane.

“Shit,” he cursed softly. “Liam, I need you to try to act as nothing is wrong for a few moments. We're being watched. I need to get you out of here. Okay?”

“Sure,” the werewolf answered sarcastically.

Stiles made a show of looking at his watch and cursing loudly for the benefit of onlookers. “Shit! The period is over, Liam! Come on,” he pulled the boy in front of him and gave him a push in the direction of the fence. The werewolf stumbled, but it looked as if Stiles shoved him too hard, so it shouldn't be suspicious. The glare Liam send his way enforced that idea. “We're late for class!”

“Okay, okay, I'm going!” Liam shuffled his feet slowly, quickly draining out of strength. 

“I know you don't like going to school, but it's the last class for the day, buddy,” Stiles slid right up behind his left side to somewhat support the other teen as they made their way back to the orchard.

“Stiles,” Liam hissed painfully. “My side. It's burning.”

“Okay, let me take a look,” he threw his arm around the werewolf and hiding with his body what he was doing he found the tear from the wire in Liam's shirt and a bloody scratch underneath, that should have been healed ages ago. “Shit, wolfsbane. They laced the fence with wolfsbane. Who even does that?”

“Still think she's not a hunter?”

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “I think she's much worse than that.”

“Oh?” Liam gasped out, going through the hole in the fence.

“Yeah,” Stiles went a lot slower, discreetly wiping clean the part of the wire, that had Liam's blood on it. “A curious human, who wants the proof that Supernatural exists.”

“Why me?” the young werewolf whined, falling to his knees, when they were under the protection of the trees.

“Oh, I don't know?” Stiles tugged him back up, put his arm across his shoulders and started slowly for the parking lot at the school. “Maybe it has something to do with the claw marks you left a couple of days ago on one of the benches?”

Liam made an acknowledging noise and let himself be dragged out of the orchard.

Stiles thought frantically what to do. He didn't had his supplies of wolfsbane with him. Chris Argent was at least one hour drive away, if he had a car. Because of course Scott took their only means of transport with him. Along with their cell phones safely tucked in the glove compartment. What kind of school didn't allow cells on it's premise?! He couldn't ask anybody to make a call or call the ambulance, because they were trying to keep a secret and Liam was becoming dangerously close to wolfing out, if the quiet growling was anything to come by. With only one option left, he made his way into the forest. At least they weren't followed. He checked constantly.

“Derek!” he called, when he was sure he was deep enough in the trees to not to be overheard by anyone but the werewolf in question. Stiles hoped Derek was still sticking to his habit of lurking around. If he only was that lucky. After a few minutes of nothing happening Stiles continued to Derek's house about two miles away, calling occasionally just in case.

As minutes passed Liam was getting worse. About, what Stiles estimated around half of the way, the younger teen retched black blood and promptly fell unconscious so the other boy was left to alternating between dragging and carrying him the rest of the way. Stiles tried not to think about what it meant. Derek lasted hours when he was poisoned with wolfsbane, but he was shot in the arm. Liam was hurt on his side, much closer to his heart. So he had much less time than the older werewolf. And he was so young. Younger than Scott, when he was bitten. Younger than Boyd and Erica. Younger than Allison and Aiden. Too young to die.

He was dizzy, panting heavily and his heart was trying to beat it's way out of his chest when he finally reached the break in the trees and the recreation center came into view. He let out a relieved sob, his vision going fuzzy. He definitely needed to pick up his slack in working out after the Nogitsune. Seriously, where was all this werewolf strength when he needed it? Did it get it's own weight? Because no person should be that heavy. Scott wasn't before he got turned. And he was ready to bet Liam too.

There were people at the center, so he had to back out into the forest and circle the building. He stumbled his way into back of the area, where Derek was living in a house far enough away from the center to not to be disturbed.

“Derek!” he called for the older werewolf a ways in, when he deemed it acceptable. Derek should hear him now for sure. “Derek!” he called again, voice breaking. He was just so tired. But he was so close, he couldn't give up. With the last burst of energy Stiles lifted Liam up and carried him to the house. He let himself in, calling for Derek. He went to Derek's room and dropped Liam onto the table.

“Derek!” he took a look around for the other werewolf, but he wasn't there.

Defeated, Stiles sagged on the chair and rested his head on his hands folded on the table near Liam's side. He cried in frustration. He was sore, exhausted and out of options. There was nothing he could do anymore.

Then Derek raced in, eyes wide and worried. On his heels was a man, Stiles didn't see before. They took in the scene and moved forward, shrugging off their backpacks.

“We were on the track, when I heard you calling for me,” Derek explained. “What happened?”

“Wolfsbane,” Stiles managed to say around his relieved sob.

The man walked to a wall and pulled a box from a secret compartment.

“We have only one species of wolfsbane here, so it should be quick,” the man said, spilling some of the powder on the table. Derek already had the lighter ready. “Where is he hurt?”

“His left side.”

“Okay, let's hold him down,” the man pressed Liam's shoulder with one hand, while he gathered the ashes in the other. Derek moved to hold the boy down more properly. Stiles reached for Liam's hand, taking it with his own.

“Stiles,” the older werewolf warned. The boy just shook his head.

The man pushed the burned wolfsbane into the wound. Liam screamed and convulsed, squeezing Stiles' hand. Stiles didn't felt anything. It was as if he was numb. He couldn't tell if he had broken bones or not.

“He'll be fine,” the teen heard the man say. He just only saw Derek reaching for him saying something and everything went black.


End file.
